Floating divers and swimmers use the snorkel as a means to breathe while swimming face down on the water surface. The snorkel functions as a conduit between the diver""s mount and the overhead air.
Swimmers and divers use snorkels to breathe while their face is facing downward under the water. In a conventional snorkel, the opening at the top end thereof is only about 10xcx9c15 cm above the water level when the diver is floating. The tail end communicates with the diver""s mouth. When the divers heads are sloped so that the snorkel is inclined, or a wave on the water surface may cause water to flow into the snorkel and to the mouth, undetected water can be inhaled resulting in coughing and extreme discomfort. Upon surfacing, the diver must clear the snorkel by a blast of exhaled air, which forces the remaining water back out through the upper end of the snorkel (or by other various device to exhaust the water from the snorkel).
If the route of the water were not smooth enough while the diver exhausts the water from the snorkel by exhaling air, some water would probably run back. This kind of situation might cause coughing if the amount of water that ran back was too much. If just a little amount, then it would not affect the normal breathing method, also the rest of the water would be forced out by several times of breathing.
There are several kinds of inventions designed to prevent from large amount of water entering the snorkel, like U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,805,610, 5,092,324, 5,280,785, 6,129,081, 6,073,626 . . . etc. The applicant thought that this kind of water entering preventer should meet several requirements:
1. Air way must be smooth. It is important that the amount of air for breathing not be decreased because of the structure.
2. The air and water must be able to enter or exit the conduit easily. It is important that water and air not to run back to the conduit because of the structure of the attachment.
3. The structure of the attachment should not be too complicated; otherwise the producing fee would be too high.
However, the applicant believes that the previous inventions mentioned above could not meet the requirements above.
The object of the present invention is to provide an attachment of a snorkel, which prevents from water getting in. The structure contains an active cover. This cover naturally lays on the opening of the conduit, preventing water from entering the conduit, and it can also make good affect on forcing the water out, exhaling air and exhausting air.
The other object of the present invention is that the active cover can automatically cover a part of the opening by using its own weight. On the other hand, when the conduit is exhaling air or water, the cover would flip open easily by itself. Therefore, enlarge the size of the opening of the conduit, which can exhale a large amount of water and air.
The other object of the present invention is to construct a larger opening on the top of the attachment. The active cover covers part of the opening, so that the water would not splash into the conduit. On the other hand, it provides a larger opening for air, which would make the diver easier to breathe.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a better path to exhale water. The reason is that this invention contains a larger space for water storing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a higher shield so that the splashed water would be harder to enter the conduit.